


's Wonderful

by zzzett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broadway Actor Gadreel, Lawyer Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzett/pseuds/zzzett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawyer Sam Winchester enjoys going to musicals in his spare time. He watches 'An American in Paris' and is enchanted by the actor in the role of the charming cabaret singer, Gadreel Shurley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	's Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the songs here:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVvGEBDioHg
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EjF-I6aMc0

_All you preachers_  
_Who delight in panning the dancing teachers,_  
_Let me tell you there are a lot of features_  
_Of the dance that carry you through_  
_The gates of Heaven._

Sam Winchester was in awe watching the show.

As a successful young lawyer, his interest in Broadway musicals could be confusing to some- mostly to his big brother, who never missed the opportunity for a snarky comment. Like tonight, when Sam had decided to treat himself to _An American in Paris._

_“Ever thought you’re in the wrong business, little bro?”_

Oh no, Sam liked his job and he was good at it. Though he enjoyed watching, he could never imagine himself singing and dancing and acting, all in one before an audience of hundreds. Broadway performers were just celestial beings. 

In particular, the gorgeous actor currently holding the stage.

_It’s madness_  
_To be always sitting around in sadness,_  
_When you could be learning the steps of gladness._  
_You'll be happy when you can do_  
_Just six or seven;_

His name was Gadreel Shurley, the booklet read. He was playing Henri Baurel, the charming cabaret singer engaged to the female lead Lise, who was actually in love with the first male lead Jerry Mulligan, also Henri’s friend. Gadreel was the third male lead, and rocking it. As the tallest of the cast, he looked amazing in his frock and top hat- the portrait of the old school French gentleman. Although his dancing was overshadowed by Jerry’s actor Michael Milligan, Gadreel undoubtedly had the best voice; so strong and masculine, yet smooth and melodic in Sam’s ears.

_Begin today!_  
_You'll find it nice,_  
_The quickest way to paradise._  
_When you practice,_  
_Here's the thing to know,_  
_Simply say as you go…_

_I'll build a stairway to Paradise_  
_With a new step ev'ry day!_  
_I'm going to get there at any price;_  
_Stand aside, I'm on my way!_  
_I've got the blues_  
_And up above it's so fair._  
_Shoes! Go on and carry me there!_  
_I'll build a stairway to Paradise_  
_With a new step ev'ry day!_

Female dancers descended the stairs and surrounded Gadreel as he climbed, but Sam’s wide eyes remained on him, on his graceful steps and bright smile that still somehow managed to stay humble. His style wasn’t too flashy like lead roles usually was, but this man deserved awards, big things- he deserved Paradise.

_I'll build a stairway to Paradise_  
_With a new step ev'ry day!_  
_I'm going to get there at any price;_  
_Stand aside, I'm on my way!_  
_I've got the blues_  
_And up above it's so fair._  
_Shoes! Go on and carry me there!_  
_I'll build a stairway to Paradise_  
_With a new step ev'ry day!_

He finished his song on a marvelous note, and Sam had never clapped so hard in his life.

*

In the end, good natured Henri let go of his fiancé so the lovers could unite. The couple’s performance and chemistry were great, Sam had to admit, but he longed to see Gadreel in the final act. When he came out in the end to bow, the lawyer was the first in the audience to stand up- something he normally avoided due to his height, but he couldn’t help himself, a glint in his eyes and a giddy smile on his face as he applauded. God, he was lucky Dean wasn’t around to see him being such a fanboy.

A stray thought passed his mind that he wanted to see Gadreel’s every performance from now on.

When he left the building, his chest felt heavy with songs and blue-grey eyes. The November night was quite chilly, snow likely to follow in the oncoming days- Sam was in no hurry though, hands in his coat pockets as he hummed through his slow walk home. He was unwilling to leave his fantasy world so quickly, and to wake up the next morning with Gadreel Shurley’s features blurred.

It was past midnight now, the streets mostly empty due to the cold. Still, dreamy hazel eyes caught another tall figure by the bridge, leaning onto the rail and just staring out into the city, seemingly not going anywhere soon. Everyone had their own fantasy world they didn’t wish to leave yet, it seemed- tomorrow was Monday after all. Sam continued his gentle humming as he passed by the man.

A soft chuckle made him stop. “I take it you enjoyed the show, sir?”

Sam turned his head so fast he might have pulled something. Oh, but there he was- tonight’s crush, smiling at him gently with soft, tired eyes. Despite the shadows on his face from the street lamp, he was even more handsome so close. 

The lawyer must have gone to bed already, and dreaming now. He couldn’t help his giddy chuckle - _“God Sammy, such a fangirl!”_ \- as he shifted nervously on his feet and tried to compose himself. “Ah yes, you have no idea! I-I mean. Congratulations, it was wonderful.”

_‘S wonderful_

Man, he needed to chill. 

The actor’s smile only grew, causing a miss in Sam’s heartbeat. “I am glad you had a nice time.”

Out of stage, Gadreel’s true voice was even more pleasant to hear; a lower, velvety timbre, still almost melodic while not singing. “You sing so beautifully,” Sam found himself saying. “Your voice is really pleasant to the ear. Not that I’m an expert on such things, but just. Marvelous performance, truly.”

_‘S marvelous_

The singing in his head didn’t stop, and now he was rambling. Great. The actor had to be sick of such reactions, and he was probably exhausted after the show. Still, that soft gaze didn’t leave Sam’s; he didn’t look bored at all. There was humble gratitude, maybe even a little confusion in blue-grey eyes. 

“Thank you. It means a lot to hear people’s output.” He held his hand out. “Gadreel Shurley. Thank you again, for watching.”

Sam barely awoke from his haze in time to take the handshake. “Sam Winchester. It was really my pleasure.”

Being tall men, they both had large palms that fit nicely, though Sam was a little ashamed of his sweaty hand against Gadreel’s cooler one. The man didn’t seem bothered; his gentle gaze bore into Sam’s with surprising interest from a slightly lower angle. He was just a little shorter than his eager spectator, but definitely more built under his coat.

Sam was definitely not thinking about that.

*

God almighty, it wasn’t often that Gadreel was approached by a man taller than himself, and so damn gorgeous. And how he praised; just how much adoration those beautiful hazel eyes held… Gadreel wasn’t used to this at all. He was just the third lead –his biggest role in in the business so far- and usually overlooked due to his average dancing skill, although he was quite fair at singing and acting. Broadway was all or nothing.

Yet here was this cute, handsome gentleman- with his sweaty hands and blushing cheeks and humming one of Gadreel’s songs. He remembered glimpsing the unusually tall figure standing up first to applaud him, though the dark had prevented him from seeing the face properly. Now, he did. 

Oh how he did.

“Do you watch musicals often, Mr. Winchester?”

Sam nodded eagerly with a shine in his eyes, like a giant puppy. “Oh yeah, as often as I can. I’m a lawyer actually, but I enjoy musicals very much. Of course, that has nothing to do with me being a lawyer.” He chuckled nervously, tilting his head in embarrassment at his rambling. 

Gadreel couldn’t help but chuckle genuinely at the sight, noting with delight how Sam’s face got redder at that. “Musicals are for everyone. It is nice of you to spend your free time such a way- you must be quite busy in the day.”

His little big fan scratched at his neck shyly. “It can be overwhelming sometimes, but Broadway is therapeutic honestly. I look forward to every new show.” He looked up at Gadreel beneath his lashes, a hopeful glint in his eyes. “Do you have a part in _The Book of Mormon_ , by any chance? I have a seat for the opening next week.”

 

Crap. Was that too forward? Was that weird? That was weird, yeah. Must’ve sounded stalker-ish. Geez, Winchester.

Gadreel raised his eyebrows, but then smiled warmly again. “I do have a part, though I am afraid you may fail to notice me. It is no role like Henri Baurel.”

“I would notice you,” Sam blurted out. “Your voice is the most beautiful I’ve ever heard.” Oh God. “Also you’re very tall, I’m sure everyone would notice you. Believe me, I know.” Oh GOD. Perhaps Sam shouldn’t attend a musical ever again, yeah, good idea. He was going to be internally cringing over this word-vomit for many years.

The actor just stared at him with wide eyes.

Yeah, Sam was never passing by the building again.

 

This man was _precious_. Gadreel had no idea how he deserved this; about five minutes ago, he was standing alone in the night breeze, thinking about his flaws and how he would never get the big roles like Michael or Lucifer did, and then this man had arrived like fresh out of paradise. He couldn’t believe the attention and fancy he was getting- things meant for his colleagues, he was sure. He’d never think himself worthy of all this, especially from someone with such a respectable job and with such good looks. Also _taller than him._

The lawyer shifted on his feet uncomfortably, his forehead crinkled despite the smile he tried to maintain- he was probably berating himself inside for his words, and it was all so _delightful_ that Gadreel had to laugh.

Sam looked startled. Then, he tilted his head again, grinning nervously at the actor’s reaction. “I’m sorry, I-”

“I don’t know what to say.” Gadreel was smiling like on stage now, big and bright. His eyes felt slightly moist. “Thank you sir, truly. You have made my night. I don’t get many people coming up to me, let alone praise me like this.”

Sam stuttered for a moment, but his face broke into a smile as well. “Well, I’m only saying what I think. For all it’s worth, I’m glad I had the chance to watch you, Mr. Shurley. And I’ve taken your time so late.”

Gadreel gave a slight bow, all grace and charm like his role. “Then I would love to see you attending next week.”

“I won’t miss it.”

 

The Winchester did his best to walk away from the bridge in a calm manner, his heart thundering in his chest. It had been an incredible night and he couldn’t wait to see the gorgeous actor again.

_‘S wonderful_

Sam halted at the end of the bridge, turning in shock at the beautiful voice singing from the other end.

_‘S marvelous_

Gadreel was walking backwards, his arms open and his smile bright as his song reached out to Sam through the quiet of the night.

_That she should care for me!_

His gaze lingered on Sam as he walked away, and Sam laughed in delight as he went on his own way.


End file.
